Blue Shadows
by Rika-chi
Summary: Aomine tries to find out why Kuroko left. Feelings are revealed. AoKuro.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this is just a random fic that popped up in my head during class.

* * *

**Blue Shadows**

Shadows do not exist without light, but when there is light the shadow is sure to follow.

Aomine was the light.

Kuroko was the shadow.

The light and the shadow were supposed to be inseparable. But somehow, they drifted apart.

Aomine went to Touou while Kuroko went to Seirin.

Aomine felt a nagging pain ever since Tetsu left his side. His heart throbbed when he knew that Tetsu was having fun at Seirin with Kagami. Without him.

And when the time came where the two played against each other, they played without holding back. Tetsu did not give up until the very end; that's why he loved Tetsu, but his chest ached when Tetsu was doing everything he could to oppose him. Why couldn't Tetsu just come back to him?

Even after beating his shadow, he did not feel content when he saw how upset the smaller boy was. He even got angry when his teammates insulted Tetsu. He always knew Tetsu, he knew what he was thinking, and he understood his ex-teammate before he even spoke, but not this time. He could not understand why he left him; he did not understand why he did not tell him anything before and when he left.

Aomine fell in love. He knew that he had some sort of attachment to his shadow. It hurt to know that Tetsu left him; it hurt to see him with someone else.

XXX

Aomine spots Tetsu practicing on the street basketball courts late at night and walks towards him. He needed answers. He needed to know why Tetsu decided to go to Seirin. Why he decided to replaced him with Kagami. Why he left him.

The pale blue eyes stared at him, eyes wide with surprise. The smaller boy's eyes softened a bit and a sad smile crossed his face.

"Because I love you."

* * *

So? Please tell me your thoughts. I would have loved to make it slightly longer, but I don't have much time so yeah -_-


	2. Chapter 2

I felt really bad for ending the story like that so I decided to post this as an extra :) And Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorite or alerted this story.

* * *

**Blue Shadows**

Chapter 2

"Because I love you."

"Eh?" Aomine's eyes widened in shock, unable to process what the smaller boy had just said to him.

"Aomine-kun," Kuroko started, "Do you still love basketball?"

" "

The dark skinned boy was not able to answer him because he was still trying to grasp his current situation.

"During our third year," Kuroko continued, "I started hating basketball. I felt that we started drifting apart. The Generation of Miracles did not need me anymore, but I-"

"Who says I don't need you?!" Aomine shouted, angrily and desperately.

"But at that time Aomine-kun did not fist bump like we always did," the pale haired boy explained, his expression unreadable. "You didn't need me to pass the ball to you anymore. You didn't need me."

"Of course I do!" Aomine exclaimed, his cheeks were flushed, "I _need_ you more than anyone else. I need you by my side."

Kuroko's normally expressionless face flushed with pink and his eyes that portrayed his hurt vanished.

When Aomine saw this, he could not resist the smaller boy. He pulled Tetsu into a warm embrace, relieved that the smaller boy did not hate him.

Aomine looked into Tetsu's eyes caringly, their faces inches apart. They could feel each other's breaths. "Tetsu," Aomine stated seriously, "I love you."

He closed the gap between their lips. Tetsu's lips were dry and soft. He poked his tongue into Tetsu's mouth, exploring every inch of it and his tongue interlocking with the smaller boy's.

After a few seconds, they pulled for air. Aomine looked at Kuroko was panting slightly with a blush creeping up to his face. The pale faced boy looked irresistibly cute.

"Tetsu, come to Touou," Aomine pleaded.

Kuroko's blush subsided and his face was back to the normal inexpressive one.

"I can't do that, Aomine-kun," said Kuroko.

"Why?!" Aomine asked desperately.

"I already promised Kagami-kun that we would defeat the Generation of Miracles," Kuroko explained monotonously.

Aomine would be lying if he said that he was not hurt by what the boy was saying.

_Tetsu, do you enjoy being with Kagami that much?_ He opened his mouth but no words were forming.

Kuroko stared at him blankly for a moment before he looked down at the ground

"… because I want Aomine-kun to love basketball again. I want to see you smile again."

Kuroko revealed one of his rare smiles that was reserved for Aomine.

* * *

Thank you once again for reading this fic. I hope you enjoyed it :) and please share your thoughts.


End file.
